


My Little Matriarch

by JamieBenn



Series: The Hunter Hunted Chronicles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tells Allison about Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Matriarch

“What do you mean, you're with Peter?” Allison stammered, face going as red as a beetroot that had just been peeled. “He's... oh my god, you're so hypocritical!”

Now it was Chris' turn to flush red. It was true. He had been with Peter, and still told Allison that she wasn't allowed to be with Scott. It was one of the most hypocritical things that a person could do, but Chris didn't really care any more. Scott was a good person, Peter wasn't so much, but it all worked out for the best, didn't it?

“Does that mean... why, Dad?” Allison was confused. Her dad had never shown the slightest piece of interest in any wolf, let alone a male wolf. There was just no reason for it to be.

“He imprinted, Allison. I couldn't help it. It affected me to. But, Allison. Don't get me wrong. I love him. He is my mate just as much as I am his.” Chris was beginning to feel intimidated by his own daughter, which couldn't have been more weird if he tried.

The front door clattered, and Chris cursed at himself for giving Peter a key already, just because he asked.

“So you've told her?” Peter growled. Chris wondered if Peter could possibly be any more animalistic without actually going into any shift.

“Yes.” Chris gulped when Peter stared at him. He hadn't wanted to do this in front of Allison, just yet, but he knew that Peter wanted it. He whispered, as quiet as he could. He knew that Peter would be able to hear him fine. “Sir.”

Allison's eyes widened, but she didn't say a word. She left the explaining up to her dad, without asking a single question.

“You see his eyes, Allison?” Chris asked, already knowing the answer, so he moved on. “You don't see them the way that I see them. You don't see them as much as I do. You can't see the way they sparkle when they look at me, because it's not the same with you. When he makes them glow their sweet beta blue, I sit there, and I wonder, “If I hadn't come back to Beacon Hills, would I have had this. I loved your mother, and I bet you she would have still been alive, but I know that I wouldn't have Peter. Although I'm utterly upset about your mother, I'm happy about the path we took to get here, even though I regret most of the things that happened to make us get here.”

Allison stood there with tears falling from above her cheeks.

Chris felt tears welling up in his own eyes, and jumped forward at his daughter, his arms wailing in a feat to wrap them around her.

“I'm just glad you're happy, dad.”

“I hope you are too, my little matriarch.”

In the corner, Peter tried not to cry. He was glad that Allison didn't care. He was appalled to think that Chris was not happy before this.

**Author's Note:**

> more feedback, kudos & bookmarks = more fic from me!


End file.
